Amo a mi mejor amiga!
by TaichiZMG
Summary: no es facil descubrir que estas enamorado de tu mejor amiga y menos cuando piensas que ella no te corresponde..TAIORA 100%


Bue..hola a todos los que qieran leer este fic. Es el 1ero qe hago asi que disculpen cualquier falla. Prometo mejorar. Cualquie cosa que tengan para decirme espero un review =) Esta es un Taiora porque es la mejor pareja que hay ;)

Espero que se de su agrado y no me halla mandado muchas tonteras..XD

Ah, y quiero decir antes que ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertencen, sino Tai se habria casado con Sora =)

Pobre, pensó. Estaba gastando saliva ya que el no se dignaba a prestarle atención. Sus cabeceos se hacían cada vez mas evidentes.

- Hey, no seas tonto. ¡no te duermas otra vez!- dijo una chica a su lado.

- No me estoy durmiendo. – se excuso Tai – Solo recreo en mi mente la explicación -.

- Si. Seguro que los ojos cerrados te deben ayudar muy bien.¿No es asi? – repuso Sora.

- ¡Takenouchi! ¡Yagami !¿Se puede saber que tanto hablan?.- pregunto un muy indignado profesor.

Sora iba a ensayar una disculpa, pero Taichi fue más rápido que ella.

- Es mi culpa, señor. Le pedí a Sora un bolígrafo para poder tomar apuntes, y luego de prestármelo me dijo que quería escuchar su clase. Lo siento. –dijo el joven.

- Ya veo…-analizo el profesor.- Esta bien. Takenouchi acepte mis disculpas. Yagami castigado.-

Tai le guiño un ojo y ella suspiro. No era la primera vez que la salvaba de un castigo alegándose la culpa. Y aunque esa situación le disgustara, el moreno le tenia prohibido que lo desmintiera. Ahh…siempre preocupándose por ella. Desde que lo conocía. Siempre protegiéndola. Eso le gustaba. Nunca se sentía sola. Mas de una vez se había descubierto así misma pensando en esos ojos chocolate, en esos cabellos alborotados...Pero casi inmediatamente se auto reprendía. El era su mejor amigo. Solo eso.

-Maldito profesor…- exclamo Taichi mientras purgaba su castigo en el aula 305. El calor era agobiante y, junto a la soledad, hacían que la tarde fuera eterna. – Si por lo menos tuviera compañía…- pensó, e inmediatamente se le vino a la mente esa chica pelirroja, esa que lo tenia loco. La verdad era que hacia tiempo que la había dejado de ver como una amiga, la mejor amiga. No recordaba el momento exacto en que se enamoro pero fue casi desde que la conoció. Y… ¿Quién no se enamoraría de una chica como Sora? Era buena, decidida y generosa con las personas que quería, como también ser tierna y muy dulce. Además era linda. La más linda según Tai. Su corazón ya no tenia duda alguna: el, Taichi Yagami, digielegido del valor y capitán del equipo de futbol de su colegio estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sora Takenouchi, su "mejor amiga".

Pero bajo ningún aspecto ella debía enterarse de eso. Ella no sentía lo mismo. No lo quería de "esa" manera. Y si ella se enterara de seguro dejarían de ser amigos y eso seria el fin para Tai. No podía imaginarse una vida sin Sora. Ahh…Sora..

-¡YAGAMI!-

Tai se despertó sobresaltado con aquel grito.

- ¡ERES INCREIBLE! ¿¡AUN CASTIGADO NO DEJAS DE DORMIR!- le reclamo su profesor.

El castaño, al ver lo que se le avecinaba, cerró los ojos, pensó en Sora y dejo que la avalancha de reproches e improperios de su profesor iniciaran.

¡Maldita sea!- pensó mientra cruzaba el parque. Nunca antes había jugado tan mal. Era un partido importante y lo jugo desastrosamente, horrible. Estuvo mucho mas errante que de costumbre. Desconcentrada. Todo culpa de…No, no era su culpa. No directamente al menos. El no fue quien jugo por ella ni fue a molestarla. No. Era ella quien lo invocaba con sus pensamientos. A cada rato. Todo el tiempo pensando, casi imaginando a su lado a esos ojos color chocolate. Esos ojos cautivadores. Inmediatamente después lo hacia con su cabello, castaño y despeinado. Y en su sonrisa, tan radiante y que solo recordarla la hacia estremecer. Y en su pecho, el que deseaba que fuera una almohada para dormir sobre el y soñar en las cosa mas dulces. Y sus brazos. Y su boca. Y…todo ÉL… ¡Como lo amaba!

-Lo amo.- dijo en un susurro.-¿QUEE?- grito al escuchar sus palabras, provocando que todos en el parque se volvieran a mirarla. Y si bien se sonrojo, no le importo. Prefirió repetir en su mente las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. "_Lo amo…_". No podía creer eso. Ella, Sora Takenouchi, se estaba dando cuenta que estaba locamente, terriblemente enamorada de Taichi Yagami, su mejor amigo. Lo amaba con todo su corazón. Sonrío. Solo pensar en el la hacia sonreír. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando llego a su casa. Abrió la puerta y entro sin nada más en su cabeza que aquel moreno de pelo rebelde y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué es esa sonrisa que te traes?- pregunto la señora Toshiko, al ver a su hija.-¡Te debe haber ido muy bien para que traigas esa cara!-

-¿Ah? No, no. Perdí.- respondió Sora con brillo en sus ojos.

A la mujer le extraño mucho que su hija hubiera perdido un partido "importantísimo", según las palabras de la joven, y se encontrara tan contenta. De hecho, siempre que salía con un resultado adverso (en realidad muy pocas veces, ya que Sora era muy buena) la chica pasaba el día con ánimos muy bajos. Entre enojada y deprimida. Pero en esas raras ocasiones el único que conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa era Taichi.

-¿Sora?-

- Si mamá.- respondió esta

-¿Estas bien hija?- pregunto su madre con un tono afligido

- Si, claro que estoy bien. Es mas, me siento genial. Muy contenta.-dijo Sora con alegría.

-Aja… ¿y puedo saber cual es la causa de toda esa alegría?-

Al escuchar la pregunta de su madre Sora se sonrojo a más no poder. Parecía un tomate recién cosechado. No quería ni imaginar lo que diría su mama si supiera que estaba enamorada de Tai.

-Este…pues yo…- la elegida del amor no sabia que mentir y balbuceaba en busca de una respuesta.

-No tienes que decirme nada si tu no quieres. Pero estoy segura que se trata de un chico.-dijo la Sra. Toshiko

-Eh…s-si, puede ser- articulo Sora

-Es mas, hasta estoy segura que ese chico es Tai, ¿o me equivoco?-

Zas. Había dado en la tecla. No imaginaba que su madre fuera tan perspicaz…

-¿P-pero que dices? Taichi y yo solo somos amigos. Esta bien, es mi mejor amigo. Pero nada mas…- repuso alterada.

-Jajaja. No soy tonta hija. Cualquiera con ojos se da cuenta que uds dos están mas que enamorados.-

¿Estaba escuchando bien?¿su madre decía que Tai también estaba enamorado de ella?. No, eso seria estirar la verdad al máximo. Estaba totalmente segura que el moreno solo la veía como una amiga. Pero igualmente había algo que la inquietaba.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Estas segura?-pregunto Sora con una gran esperanza en sus ojos.

Toshiko miro a su hija antes de contestar. Se daba cuenta de que la jovencita sentía un amor profundo y sincero por su "amigo".

-Claro que estoy segura. Yo he visto como te mira el. Es exactamente la misma mirada que tienes tu ahora.- dijo lo mas tranquilamente que pudo –

Esas palabras llenaron a Sora de alegría.

-¡Gracias mamá!- dijo pasados unos segundos. Luego se fue a su habitación con una idea en mente: pensar una manera de encarar a Tai y declarársele.

El agua de la ducha realmente estaba sirviendo para calmarlo. Estaba inmundo. Entre el calor del aula de castigo y vapor que se levantaba en la calle mientras regreso a su casa lo habían hecho transpirar en exceso. Gracias a que se concentro en esa sonrisa no tuvo lugar en su cabeza para escuchar los retos de su maestro. Solo recordaba la parte de "castigado toda la semana".

-¡TODA LA SEMANA NO!- grito Tai en mitad de su baño.

Cuando salio del agua se encontraba resignado con respecto a su "condena", como la llamo su profesor al salir.

Agarro una toalla y fue a su habitación a vestirse. Mientras lo hacia un pensamiento cruzo su mente: _¿Qué estará haciendo Sora en este momento? _Se sonrojo por eso. Otra vez pensando en ella. Lo estaba volviendo totalmente loco. Bueno, era un decir porque el ya tenia muy claro que si estaba loco. Loco por ella. La mujer de sus sueños, y a la vez, su mejor amiga, con la cual compartió la vida prácticamente. Mismo jardín de infantes, misma primaria y misma secundaria. Así también mismo vecindario ya que el departamento de Sora quedaba cruzando el parque de en frente. Quizá era por eso que sentía que no estaba bien amarla tanto. Era casi como una hermana. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Era muy tarde. El estaba MUY enamorado. El la amaba DEMASIADO.

Nuevamente corto abruptamente sus pensamientos. Aquello no le estaba sentando muy bien. Necesitaba estar con Sora todo el tiempo posible pero no como amigo. Ya no podría. Tenía dentro de si un sentimiento muy grande y muy hermoso para ocultarlo. Debía decírselo, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si ella lo rechazaba seguro dejarían de ser amigos y, por ende, ya no se hablarían. Y si eso pasaba Tai simplemente moriría. Quedaría como un cascaron vacío. Se transformaría en un ente. Pero el ya se conocía. Si no se declarara tarde o temprano cometería alguna estupidez, y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás. Jamás podría perdonarse si arruinara su relación con Sora.

De pronto descubrió que era lo mejor. Le diría a Sora todo, aun a riesgo de perder su amistad. Ya se había sometido a la regla del todo o nada. Si bien podría perderlo todo había mucho mas por ganar y eso o motivaba. Pero hay de su vida si llegaba a ser rechazado. No podría soportarlo. Tendría que cambiarse de colegio, de casa, de país, de nombre…Pero ya estaba mas que decidido. Se lo diría.

En eso, se escucha el teléfono sonar.

RIIINNNNNNGGG, RIIINNNNNNGGG, RIIINNNNNNGGG

Tai salio corriendo a atender.

-¿Hola?- pregunto el moreno.

- Hola, ¿Tai?- se escucho por el tubo.

Al moreno casi le viene un infarto. Esa hermosa voz solo le pertenecía a SU amor. A Sora. _Como si la hubiera invocado _pensó Taichi.

-¿Tai, estas ahí?- escucho del otro lado, haciéndolo regresar de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sora? ¿Eres tu?- pregunto Tai.

_Por supuesto que es ella idiota._

-Si. Claro que soy yo.- contesto Sora.-¿Qué acaso esperabas que alguien mas llamara?

-No. Por supuesto que no. Es solo que me extraño mucho la llamada.-

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?-

-Es que justo estaba pensando en ti.-dijo Tai.

_Pero que idiota eres Yagami. Debes estar todo rojo. Gracias a Dios que estoy hablándole al teléfono..._suspiro el chico.

Mientras Sora no daba en si de la alegría…_Estaba pensando en mi!_

-¿en seri pensabas en mi Tai?-

-S-si.- dijo muy apenado. Pero luego intento relajarse.-¿acaso me espías Takenouchi? jajajaja-

-No ¿Cómo crees? jaja.-

-Bueno, emm, este... ¿A…a que se debe tu llamada?

- Ah, pues…- se quedo helada sin saber que responder.-pues… ¿quería saber si querías dar un paseo conmigo?-

Esta vez fue Tai quien se quedo helado, por lo que demoro unos segundos en contestar.

-¡Claro!, es decir, claro, si ¿Por qué no?-

-Perfecto. Entonces nos vemos en sonde siempre en 10 minutos. ¿Dale?-

-Genial.-respondió el joven-¡Nos vemos ahí!-se despidió, y acto seguido colgó.

Salio directo al lago del parque, el lugar de siempre. Mientras caminaba noto que toda le determinación que tenia hasta ese momento se fue apagando. _¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Si me dice que solo me quiere como una amiga? ¿Qué hare en ese caso? No podría soportar tanta vergüenza…_pensaba Sora. Entonces fue que lo vio. Caminaba en sentido contrario al suyo. Sintió como su pecho daba un vuelco.

Ya la vio. Ahí estaba su princesa. La dueña de su corazón. De sus pensamientos. Estaba decidido. Le diría que la ama, y le rogaba a Dios que le correspondiera.

-¡No puedo creer que hallas llegado a tiempo!- dijo Sora a modo de saludo.

-Bueno, pues no esta bien hacer esperar a una señorita. Jajaja.-retruco Tai.

Ambos rieron. Sora sabia que algo importante iba a ocurrir ya que era una de esas ocasiones especiales en las que Tai llegaba temprano a algún sitio.

-Sora- dijo Tai tomándola de las manos, y haciendo que esta se sonroje.

-¿Si, Tai?- pregunto Sora al tiempo que sentía las calidas manos del chico agarrando las suyas.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.-

_¿__Podría ser lo que se imaginaba?_

-Yo…ehh…yo…tu…-empezó el castaño tratando de controlar sus nervios, pero evidentemente no podía.-ehh..¡TUMEGUSTASMUCHOYTEAMO!- dijo todo de un tiron.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Sora emocionada.

Diablos, pensó Tai – Sora, tu eres lo mas importante para mi. Yo te amo y quisiera estar toda mi vida junto a ti. No se si tu sientes lo mismo que yo pero tenia que decírtelo.-concluyo el chico.

Sora estaba sin habla. Justo cuando ella pensaba declararse Tai se lo dijo. El dijo que la amaba. No podía estar más feliz.

-Ehh, Tai yo…- empezó Sora, pero no pudo seguir mas por la emoción.

Pero este silencio fue interpretado de otra forma por Taichi. Fue interpretado como un rechazo.

-Sora…-dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.-Perdóname por enamorarme de ti. No quería ponerte en esta incomoda situación. Supongo que ya no quieres verme. Lamento todo esto-y dicho así se dio media vuelta para irse del lugar con el corazón destrozado. Pero algo lo detuvo. Era ella, que le había agarrado la mano.

-Tai…No te vayas.-murmuro la pelirroja.

El se dio vuelta nuevamente y la vio a los ojos.

-Tai.- prosiguió la chica-No quiero que te vayas porque…porque...Yo también te amo.-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Entonces Tai se le acerco, y con su mano levanto la cabeza de Sora para que se vieran a los ojos. Y cuando casi no había distancia que los separaran ella lo beso.

Fue un beso hermoso, en el cual los dos expresaron todos sus sentimientos. Lentamente el joven fue abrazándola hasta quedar totalmente pegados. Sus labios rozaban los de la chica hasta que su lengua fue pidiendo permiso para entrar y profundizar el beso. Ni bien sintió la lengua del chico Sora abrió apenas su boca para que ingresara. Ambos sentían que flotaban. Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento acabara.

Finalmente se separaron, ya que no tenían mas aire que respirar. Y en ese momento Tai miro a Sora a loso ojos. Esos ojos color miel que siempre se colaban en sus sueños, y la abrazo.

-Te amo Sora.-

-Y yo a ti Tai.-

Y ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso. Un beso que demostraba el amor que había entre ellos. Un amor tan puro y sincero que duraría para siempre y que los mantendría juntos para toda la vida.


End file.
